Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for multiple video signal recording or playing. The controller allows video signals from multiple cameras to be recorded onto a single tape, and allows the recorded video signals to be played back on numerous monitors.
Conventionally, multiple cameras can be connected to a switch, which, in turn, is connected to a single VTR. Thus, multiple video inputs can be recorded onto a single tape. However, a single VTR deck with a single tape cannot transmit separate and independent signals, each of which is from different cameras, to each of a number of monitors.